


No Greater Drug

by pervycricket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nasty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Vomiting, Yandere, Yandere Peter Parker, but without much comfort, just name calling, no y/n, so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: It's normal to have awkward conversations with you neighbor and a long day at work. What's not normal is being saved by the not so friendly Spider-man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/You, Venom!peter parker/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	No Greater Drug

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me way longer than it should have because I really didn't like the ending. I apologize, it's been a rough couple of months mainly because of college and this one made me feel extra gross. Not blaming the requestor I just have gross thoughts.  
> *Original Request*  
> Do you write for venom? If so, a yandere venom!Peter fic would be great! Maybe with a neighbour lady that they love and save from a mugging?

“Hey Peter, going out?”

You saw him as you were coming in with groceries. He gives you a big grin and grabs some of the groceries you were struggling with. You give him a smile of appreciation.

“Yeah, I have a good feeling I’ll get some great photos of Spider-Man today!”

“Oh, you better hurry then, it must be pretty difficult locating him, I can manage on my own.”

He holds the bags away, “It’s not that hard for me to not walk you to your door, besides we haven’t been able to catch up and well...I’d like to think we could maybe...”

You cut him off. That was a little too intimate for you.

“Just be careful, Spider-Man seems really…aggressive nowadays. He could hurt you. Ever since he got that black suit he has been sending criminals to the hospital more than anything else.”

Peter shrugs your concerns off with a confident grin. “Oh, I’m not worried about that. Even if he’s gotten a little more aggressive with criminals he’s still Spider-Man!”

You think about the car thief who just last week Spider-Man sent to the hospital. He probably won’t walk for a long time. The two of you stop in front of your door and Peter waits for you to fish out your keys. You open the door and turn back to face him.

“Peter, please promise me, I’m afraid he’d hurt you.” Peter was a little too flirty, but a kind person and you didn’t want to see him get hurt.

Peter rests a hand against the door frame and leans in as he hands you your groceries. You shuffle a little back.

“Hmmm, Okay but only if you have dinner with me tonight. We can have another movie night. I’ll cook. How about it, cutie?”

Peter is almost trapping you against the door. You hide your discomfort with a laugh as you take the groceries.

“Sorry Peter, I’m working really late tonight, and you know how that goes, it’s rare to get off work on time.”

His grin doesn’t fade. “Yeah, yeah, I understand the hustle. Ah, we can plan something another day, well I’ll be off now but you have a good day!”

You wave at him awkwardly as he left. He was weird, but nice.

* * *

Work was an absolute nightmare. You left almost 2 hours late because of it. Ah well, you could always use the extra money. Walking home this late at night was always frightening, but your area is pretty safe, and you’ll be happy when you get your paycheck.

The streetlights were a comfort as you walked, but streetlights don’t stop you from getting dragged into an alley. All you felt was a rush of wind before being manhandled. Your mouth is covered with a hand and crushed against a wall with cold metal against your throat.

“Don’t struggle. Just give me your money and I won’t hurt you.”

Great a mugger. Just what you needed to finish the day. You don’t resist as he digs through your purse. He pulls away the knife after grabbing your wallet but doesn’t let you go of your mouth just yet.

“Don’t you dare- FUCK”

You feel his hands off you. You dash to the side and crouch as you hear the knife hit the ground. You peak up nervously and stay still, unsure if it’s safe to leave. As your eyes adjust you can see a familiar web pattern.

Spider-Man. Not a comforting realization.

Spider-Man grabs the man by the head and smacks him harshly against the wall. A sickening crack echoes through the street as the man slumped down groaning in pain. You crawl over to where your purse landed. Once you get your keys you can go home and be safe. Take a nice bath and try to forget this ever happened. You freeze hearing a deep guttural growl.

“The smell of blood always makes us hungry.” The mouth part of his suit suddenly morphs into a wide smile and he turns his head to the side to look at you. Your hand clenched around your purse as you attempted to hold still. Like that would save you.

“Just chill for a bit while we get a quick snack, okay?”

He turns his back towards you. Your limbs are shaking too hard for you to even try and stand up. You can’t see much, but his head suddenly becoming a larger blob and extending towards the squirming man.

The mugger didn’t have time to scream as you see the black blob surround the man’s head. Dagger-like teeth reflecting in the moonlight.

_Crunch_

You try to not vomit as the smell of blood fills your nose but fail. Tears well up in your eyes as your throat burns as you heave and vomit again.

Oh god is he going to do that to you as well?

You hiccup and look over again despite your fears. Blood pools around the mugger’s body staining his clothing. You turn your head away and vomit the remaining liquid at the site of blood slowly dripping out from his mangled neck.

Spider-man crouched down near you. His mask now back to normal. He reaches out a hand and wipes your mouth. You resist the urge to flinch. Pissing him off wouldn’t do much good and if Spider-man wanted to, he would have killed you by now.

“Woah, first dead body? Don’t stress over it too much, happens to everyone. Well except us.”

You scoot a little away. He holds his hands up in mock surrender. You still smell the blood on him.

“Oh, yeah probably not good idea to have done that in front of you, ah well, hindsight is 20/20. Don’t worry, I like you way too much to eat you, Well like that at least.” His mask forms a sinister grin.

You try to boost yourself up with the wall and tumble into Spider-Man’s arms. 

“Woah there Bambi, We’ll carry you home. You really aren’t in any condition to go anywhere alone right now.”

You struggle in his grip. “Really I’m fine t-thank you for saving me, but I can get home by myself.” You just wanted to forget this ever happened.

The suit’s smile seems to grow a little wider. And then it pulls away, too fleshy looking to be cloth. You reeled as it pulls back completely exposing his face to the world. You notice his hazel eyes before focusing on his face. 

Peter looked a little sheepishly at you and held you a little tighter. Something in you quakes at the dopey look in his eyes. It was utterly too intense for someone you barely talk to.

“We love you.” He blurts out like that would make you swoon and kiss his gore filled mouth. Just the thought makes you heave again. 

You hold your breath and do your best not to faint. 

“We were really worried since you said you were getting off late tonight. We’re glad that nothing happened to you. Now come on, let’s get you home and we can have a relaxing date.”

You wheeze, “I really, really just need to sleep right now. This is…a lot.”

He starts to move with you in his arms. His suit morphs to form a black shirt and pants. You struggle even more, but he keeps you still with monstrous strength as he walks toward your apartment complex. It wasn’t far. You wish you knew somewhere safe you could hide from him. 

“Now, now, I’m not about to leave you alone while you’re in shock. Besides you still haven’t given me your answer.”

Peter seems to laugh a little as he unlocks his apartment door. He shuts the door before setting you down. His arms still wrapped around you.

“I-I thought you were going t-to take me home?”

“Oh, well we thought we could talk a little- to get your answer in private.”

He looks at you expectantly.

As soon as his arms are off you, you scramble to get away from him. You shuffle back nervously. You don’t want to be his next victim.

“I just- W-well. I-I..I never really thought about that and I just don’t know if I can accept right now. I need to- to think about it more…You being, um, Spider-Man is a bit too much for me to handle.”

He seems to deflate a little.  
“I-Is us being Spider-Man that much of an issue? We’re strong. We can protect you. Keep you safe.”

Why does he keep saying we? Your stomach churns.

“W-well, you’ll always be gone and saving people. I mean- You still need to save people and have a job and then spend time with me on top of that? There is no way.”

He seems to perk up just a little. Not good. 

“Oh, well ever since my symbiote I can do all sorts of things. I’m stronger and everything has been a lot easier for me to deal with it and I don’t get as tired, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Something wasn’t right there.

“W-What’s a symbiote?”

“It’s kind of like, uh an alien. Here, I’ll show them to you. Just don’t scream okay, we really don’t like loud noises.”

The black suit forms a small head protruding off Peter’s shoulder. It smiles with extremely pointed teeth. It took a second and then moved back to form Peter’s outfit. You file that piece of nightmare fuel of things to panic about when you are somewhere safe.

“Besides me being Spider-Man, the real question here is, do you love me?”

You couldn’t stop yourself even if you wanted to. “No.”

Peter stops short of pulling you into his arms. “No?”

You panic and backpedal as a pained smile forms on his face.

He starts to laugh like in disbelieve. “A-After all I’ve done for you? You don’t even love me?”

He’s blocking the door. You dash into the kitchen for a weapon. You doubt you’ll last long, but you need to try.

“Don’t you even try to run away you fucking bitch.”

You trip and try to crawl away, but a tentacle grasps your ankle. You’re flipped over. Peter straddles your hips and holds you down. The black tentacle crawling up your leg as you squirm helplessly.

“I protected you, I care for you. I made you laugh and I- I can’t understand why? I’m a good person. I’d never treat you badly.”

You let out a choked sound of surprise.

“I never even thought of getting with anyone for like, ever-and-and we haven’t been friends for long- we just don’t know each other well enough.”

Peter sighed. “Oh, of course that’s how it is. You’re just not used to someone pursuing you so of course it’s a little scary. I’ll take things slow don’t worry.”

The tentacle is touching your thigh. You shudder as it caresses your skin. Peter leans over and sniffs your hair while running his hands up and down your shaking arms.

“God, you are so pretty and soft and you smell so nice. I love it.”

He moves in to kiss you, but you tilt your mouth away. 

“Let me kiss you.” He forces your head up to look at him.

You sputter, “I-I threw up.”

He calms down at your words, holding you close as he leads you over to the sink.

“Oh, I completely forgot about you throwing up I’m sorry, that was a little rude of me to ask you all those things while you felt a little gross.”

You feel his warmth against you as leans over you to turn on the water, his crotch is pressed against your ass as he leans in close. You shiver.

Peter holds a filled glass against your lips. You squirm a little but rinse your mouth out with the water. He rests his head on your shoulder and begins to caress your arms again. A hand snakes across your neck to your chin to tilt your head towards his. You fight against him unconsciously. 

**SLAM**

His palm hits the counter and you jump. The wind is suddenly knocked out of you and your face is pressed into the sink. You gasp and struggle to breath but choke and gag on water instead. Your hair and face slowly getting more and more wet and you struggle. As the water covers your nose, you realize what’s going on.

You kick out your legs and fight against him, but he’s too strong.

“We tried to be gentle, but you just won’t have it will you? We aren’t ever going to be good enough no matter what we do? We have done so much for you, but you don’t even appreciate it!”

If only you can move your head up just an inch you would be able to get some air. Your ears aren’t even submerged, but you can’t breathe. Your chest burns. The fight starts to leave you. You’ll die if he keeps this up.

Peter yanks on your hair and you gasp out for air. You cry as you cough up the water.

You’re wailing. All of this is too much. You feel sick to your stomach. He keeps touching you, and that- that thing is still touching your leg. Why are they still touching you? He’s going to kill you. They are going to kill you. He turns you to face him and forces you to rest your head against his shoulder. The two of you sink to the ground.

“Shh, shh shush. Shouldn’t have let venom egg me on, that was too much for you. The symbiote’s not so good with feelings. Come here. I got you I got you. We won’t punish you again. You’re safe.”

You sag against him. You don’t want to but you’re tired. So, so tired. And he’s offering comfort no matter how fucked up it is. You focus on your breathing as his hand goes through your hair. The black tentacle is still on you but moves back down to your ankles. It took off your shoes and rubbed your sore feet.

“See this isn’t too bad, is it?”

You’re too exhausted to say anything and just hiccup. Peter doesn’t seem to mind.

You lay limp as Peter cradles you in his arms and brings you to his bedroom. You struggle at the sight of his bed, but he just shushes you once more and holds you tight enough for you to go limp. He’s just too strong.

He sets you down and leaves to grab a towel. He’s gentle as he dries off your hair. Humming softly as he works.

“Come on gorgeous, lay down and relax. We won’t do anything you won’t enjoy.”

The symbiote now moves up your legs coating itself around them. You instinctively reach to pull it off, but your hands are engulfed in the inky black mass. You can’t even tug them free. You look at Peter, but he just smiles.

It crawls down your arms and up your legs, coating them completely and holding your limbs in place. It then crawls through your shirt and then underneath your bra to touch your chest. You squirm at the odd sensation and then flinch as it rubs against your nipple. Your face is red with mortification.

Peter gently grasps your hands and guides them to rest above your head. The symbiote mass breaks apart like gum and slinks down back into the main mass. Peter places his hands on your knees but does nothing more than hold them apart as the black mass leaves his body to crawl onto yours. 

_“ **Such a soft human you are**.” _You somehow are still calm despite its voice echoing in your mind. The voice was quiet and sounded feminine. Comforting. You wonder if it is female.

You flinch as it rubs your thighs.

_“ **I am not male or female human.** ”_

Peter just holds you there. Watching as your face morphs in confusion with amusement.

_“ **Your body is very different from Peter. I want to feel it.”**_

You don’t understand how it know just where to touch you. You were sinking into the touch, into the comfort and pleasure as it caresses every inch of your skin. You struggle and gasp as it touched you in ways you could barely comprehend. Your ass, hips, thighs and chest felt like they were all being touched so gently and curiously like a new lover’s hands. It was so stimulating, but you were just sinking into the bed more and more. Peter’s hand sliding down your thigh was enough to make your eyes pop open and face flush in embarrassment. You suddenly start to calm. You don’t know why.

“So cute.” Peter’s face was flushed as well. His lower half was still covered by Venom, but you could still tell that he was hard. Peter rest his body on top of yours, dry humping and panting desperately in your ear. You vaguely notice your shirt getting pulled up and forgot that you still are wearing clothes with how the symbiote touched you so carefully. A tentacle is rubbing against your core until it finally slips itself in. You let out a cry in shock at the intrusion. 

_“ **You produce a different liquid than Peter. Interesting.”** _

Your hips jolt up, grinding up into Peter. He groans softly and whimpers.

“S-See, Isn’t t-this fun?”

You don’t respond. You can’t respond. Venom’s protrusion expands length-wise and width inside of you. You just groan and mewl.

“Hey, V-Venom just told me a-a really good idea. W-We should do it.”

Venom retracts itself from Peter’s body as he fumbled off his jeans and boxers, throwing them to the floor. Peter crawls up your body and holds your head still, so his cock is nudging against your lips. You are too relaxed to be scared anymore. Venom’s inky black mass crawls up his thighs and you can see them sneaking up to his balls and backside.

“Su-uck me off. Come on baby, you can do it.”

You want to keep your mouth shut, but something penetrating your backside makes you gasp. In that moment Peter shoves his cock in your mouth.

“The t-two of you f-feel so good oh god, Why didn’t we do this earlier? Oh fuck yeah.”

You can barely focus on Peter, you’re too focused on being double penetrated. Well, triple now. Venom is slow at first. Taking it’s time to let you adjust to the sudden intrusion. Thank good it was already slicked, but they kept expanding. You shiver and kick out your legs, but all it does is make you tightened against the invading tentacles. One pumping out as the other pumped in. It was way to fast, too stimulating. Your stomach tightens and coils and you can feel yourself plunging.

Venom than began to fuck both you and Peter rhythmically, pressing into the both of you at the same time. You couldn’t see it press into Peter, but Peter would jolt and moved deeper into your mouth as he twitched and groaned over you. Your mouth slack-jawed and groaning when Venom picked up speed, driving Peter closer to the edge. 

“F-Fuck I can’t hold it..Oh, god I- I’m gonna cum.”

Both tentacles plunge into at once and your grasping the sheets as you ride your orgasm. It’s painful, but it feels so good as you pulse against the warm tentacles slowly slipping out of you. A hot splash of cum fills your mouth as Peter cries out. You gargle, but all you can do is swallow it down. Semen spills past your lips and your gasping for air as Peter removes himself.

You lie their boneless as Peter moves to lay next to you. His breath hot against your ear. His hand reaching over to grab your limp one. Dragging you into a cuddle.

The symbiote holds you and Peter close together, wrapping around both of you.

You wake up to Peter inside you. The two of you cry out and clinging to each other. You bleary look up feeling wetness on your cheeks. Peter’s eyes are wide and confused and so pure. 

“Oh god, I-I’m sorry oh god I’m so sorry. I can’t stop, why can’t I stop?”

You just wrap your arms around him blissfully. You can’t bring yourself to separate from him. You feel smugness of some kind, but don’t know why.

You both stay together for hours, kissing and grinding and cuddling, despite the hunger and despite the soreness. Peter finally pulls himself away after an exhausted messy kiss. The sheets completely soaked with sweat and cum.

You find yourself being kissed on the forehead as he leaves you with a full belly and on clean sheets. You’re too tired to think of going to work. Or doing anything at all.

Peter greets you with a kiss and a rush of something fills you.

You feel more alive than ever.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Was it all subtle enough? Maybe???


End file.
